


Marvel x Star Wars

by Quakez21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakez21/pseuds/Quakez21
Summary: A world where the MCU and Star Wars universe are combined and different characters come across each other.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Natasha Romanov, Bo Katan Kryze/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3





	1. The Togruta and The Spider (Ahsoka Tano x Peter Parker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something like this and I forgot to mention that Peter does still have his spider powers in this universe. I hope you like it.

Ahsoka Tano and Peter Parker were good friends and fought and fought together. As they got older they went through puberty and obviously got horny as that is what happens. Throughout the years that they had been friends, Peter started to have a crush on Ahsoka. He wanted to ask her out for years but he was too scared and awkward to do it. When they were both 18 Peter decided that he would finally ask her out because it would be better than waiting longer.

As he walked up to Ahsoka’s room he was starting to have second thoughts but those thoughts were coming and going. He slowly walked up to the door of Ahsoka’s room and knocked quietly. Ahsoka opened the door.  
“Hey Peter what’s up.” Asked Ahsoka.  
“There’s something I want to ask you.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Do you... umm... maybe want to go... out with me one day.”  
“Of course Peter! I would love to.”  
“Wow really. Maybe we can go to a bar tomorrow night and ill pick you up at 7:00.”  
“That sounds perfect Peter. I will see you then.”  
Peter walked away feeling very excited about his date with Ahsoka tomorrow night. 

At 7:00 Peter went to pick up Ahsoka from her room at the temple.  
*knock knock*  
“Hi Peter. You look very nice tonight.”  
Peter was wearing some of his more fancy but still casual clothes.  
“You look really nice too, Ahsoka.”  
She was wearing her regular clothes that she always wears but that night Peter noticed that her clothes showcased her curves more than ever.  
“Thank you Peter, we should go now.”  
“Of course. Let’s go.”

Peter and Ahsoka arrived at the bar. They didn’t really do much, they just talked and had a few drinks.  
“Come on Peter let’s go to my room back at the temple!” Ahsoka said.  
“Ok let’s go.”

Once they were back in Ahsoka’s room they talked a bit more and then things started to heat up.  
“Hey Peter. Why don’t you come and sit with me in the bed.”  
He did as he was told.  
“Peter I know that you have had a crush on me for a long time and I have had a crush on you as well.”  
“Wait really. Are you sure this isn’t the alcohol talking.”  
“Of course not Peter. I really do like you and I can’t believe it took all these years for us to get together.”  
Peter didn’t know if he was moving to forward but he asked the question anyway.  
“Ahsoka, do you want to have sex with me.”  
“OF COURSE I DO!” Ahsoka yelled.  
The togruta started to rub Peters shorts and he started to get hard.  
“Ooo what’s this.” Ahsoka said  
She took off his shirt first and then his shorts.  
Peter also took off her dress.  
Peter was now fully hard and Ahsoka moved down toward his fully erect cock.  
“Mmmm” Ahsoka purred while sucking on his length.  
Peter looked down and saw her beautiful eyes looking back at him while her head was bobbing up and down on his dick.  
“Ahsoka... I’m... cumminggggg...”  
His eyes were closed when he cummed. Once he was done he looked down at her and she was licking her lips with all of his cum all over her face. 

Since he had no refractory period, Peter waited for Ahsoka to clean her face and come back to the bed.  
When she walked out of the bathroom she stood at the door and Peter admired her curves and waved for her to come back to the bed. She did exactly that.  
“Are you ready Ahsoka.” Peter asked  
“I will always be ready.” Ahsoka replied  
Ahsoka was on top of Peter and she lowered herself on top of him while Peter guided his cock into her.  
As peters cock was being swallowed by ahsoka’s vagina she let out a small moan.  
“Mmm. That feels soooooo good.”  
She was jumping up and down on peters cock.  
“FUCK YEAH. Oh oh oh. Fuck fuck fuck. Sooo good.”  
Ahsokas noises were mesmerising to Peter and it made him a lot more horny.  
“Ahsoka... oh... I’m... gonna.... oh... cum again...”  
“Yes baby let it all out inside of me.”  
Peters listened to her and he let out all of his warm cum straight into her.  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Sighed Peter.  
“That was amazing baby” said Ahsoka  
“I love you Ahsoka.” Said Peter.  
“I love you too Peter.”

Ahsoka and Peter kept going for hours on end with them trying all sorts of positions and making lol sorts of noises.  
“Oh yea!”  
“Mhmmm FUCK YESSS. Ohhh.”  
“Ohh. YEA YEA YEA YEA. Fuckkkk fuck fuck fuckkkkkkkk yessssss!”

After a long and eventful night Peter and Ahsoka layed in bed naked next to each other.  
Ahsoka and Peter kissed each other  
*smooch*  
“We should make this a thing.” Said Ahsoka.  
“What? The sex.”  
“No silly. Us. We should us a thing.”  
“Yes. Of course we should.” Said Peter.  
“Also we should make the sex a thing too.” Said Ahsoka more quietly.  
“Yes. Every night I hope.”  
“Of course every night.”  
“Ok goodnight Ahsoka.” said Peter  
“Goodnight Peter.” said Ahsoka

Peter kissed Ahsoka on her forehead and they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there will be more smut and less plot


	2. The Chosen One and The Black Widow (Anakin Skywalker x Natasha Romanoff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost all smut with little plot. I hope this was better than the first chapter becuase I spent more time on it and I didn’t write it at 3am.

Anakin skywalker was a Jedi and fought for the grand army of the republic. Natasha Romanoff aka “The Black Widow” was a bounty hunter who was employed by the grand army of the republic as a commando. Natasha served under the 501st legion which happened to be the legion under the command of Anakin. The two fought together everyday so they became good friends. Everytime they saw each other they would joke flirt in a friendly way.

One day Natasha walked past anakin on his venator and she pulled him aside and against the wall.  
“You know we both want this, so why don’t we go in my room and have a good time together.”  
Anakin didn’t say anything, he just listened to her and they went in her room.

Once they were in Natashas room. She pushed Anakin against the wall and pulled his pants down. He was already hard so Nat started to jerk him off.  
“Oh yea, you like that don’t you. You’re so big.” Nat said. She slid down towards his cock with her fingers running across his chest. She licked the tip of his dick a few times then shove it down her throat. Anakin looked down at her as she engulfed his whole cock down her throat and her beautiful eyes were looking back at him while she did it. With no warning Anakin cummed. Once he finished Natasha pulled him out of her mouth and there was cum and saliva connected from his cock to her mouth as she smiled at him.

After she had cleaned her face of all the cum. She was ready for round 2. And she liked it rough. This time anakin was the one who was in control. He slammed her against the wall with her back against it. Anakin sucked on her big tits and slurped on her nipples.  
“Ohhhhh.” Cried Nat.  
Anakin then lifted her up until her clean shaven white pussy was on the same level as his face. He shoved his face into her pussy and started to lick it real hard.  
“Ohhh yea. Keep going!” Yelled Nat.  
He kept going until his arms got tired and then he lifted her down and they were ready for round 3.

This time anakin pushed her against the wall face first and guided his dick into her ass.  
“OMG ITS SO BIG BUT IT FEELS SOOOOO GOOD!!!”  
Anakin went faster and faster as his dick was being swallowed by her tight asshole.  
“YES DONT STOP. YES YES YES FUCK FUCK YESSSS.”  
She kept on yelling because it felt so good to her. Anakin finally finished and cummed inside her ass.  
They sat down and rested for a bit until anakin was ready for round 4.

This time Nat layed on her her bed and anakin grabbed both of her tits and started to slam her pussy with his dick.  
“OH YES KEEP GOING ANI.”  
*slap slap slap*  
“THAT FEELS SOOOO FUCKING GOOOD.”  
“YES YES YES YES FUCK YESSSS.”  
“KEEP GOING BABY COME ON.”  
“NEVER STOP PLEASE IT FEELS SOOO GOOD.”  
“Nat... I’m gonna... cummmm.”  
“LET IT ALL OUT INSIDE ME BABY.”  
Anakin let out all of his hot sticky cum inside her pussy. Once he pulled his dick out of her the cum was oozing out of her perfect pussy.

Nat then decided for the last round she would give him a titjob. So that’s what she did  
“Anakin. Lay on the end of the bed.”  
He did as she asked.  
She grabbed her boobs and wrapped them around anakins dick. they were so soft and big and he felt like he was in heaven.  
“Ooh yea. You like that don’t you. You want me to keep going don’t you.”  
She kept her boobs bouncing on his dick for minutes. They went up and down, up and down. Anakin finally came all over her beautiful face. They layed in bed together, tired and naked. Anakins dick was now limp and soft while Nat was breathing heavily with cum on her face and in her ass and her pussy was creampied. They both decided that this could be a regular thing but they would not be in a relationship together.

Anakin realised he needed to go so he cleaned himself up and put his clothes on. They kissed each other goodbye and anakin left and went back to his room. Nat stayed naked and dirty with all of anakins cum still all over her. She decided to sleep naked with cum all over her because tonight was the best night of her life.


End file.
